


Approval

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why? I'm not the one you have to impress.”“Aren't you?” Kuroo grunted.“Nope. As long as he likes you and you treat him right, you and I don't have a problem.”or: Kuroo tries to get Iwa-chan's approval to ask Oikawa out while Oikawa is doing the same thing to Kenma. Great minds think alike. Turns out they didn't really have anything to worry about though.





	

“Kenma-kun, funny seeing you here!” Oikawa said, walking into the Game Stop and throwing an arm around Kenma.

Kenma’s entire body tensed under the weight of Oikawa’s arm, and his thumbs paused on his phone screen. Kenma stiffly turned his head to face Oikawa with a blank face, blinking then relaxed slightly as he realized who it was. “Oikawa-san.”

“What games are you looking at?” Oikawa asked him, eyes scanning the shelf in front of them to try and get an assessment of what Kenma liked.

Kenma wasn’t really one to ever beat around a subject, and he knew games weren't why Oikawa was talking to him. He turned his head back down to his phone, continuing his typing. “Is there something you wanted, Oikawa-san?”

“So straightforward, Kenma-kun. Tell you what, I’ll buy any two games you pick out today if you want.” Oikawa offered with a grin.

Kenma’s eyes narrowed at his phone, “Why?”

“Because I’m a nice person.” Oikawa said simply.

“No you’re not,” Kenma replied bluntly, still not looking up at him as he turned back to the games in front of him.

Oikawa released Kenma’s shoulders to put a hand dramatically to his heart. “That’s so harsh! We’ve barely even spoken before, and you already think so little of me!”

“Shouyou says he’s scared of you because it feels like you can stare into his soul and manipulate him however you want,” he mused dryly.

Oikawa blinked a few times, processing that information. “Good to know.” He decided after a moment of considering if he could use that to his advantage or not. “Anything else I should know about what Chibi-chan says about me?”

Kenma thought about whether or not giving Oikawa any information would make things harder for Hinata’s life in the near future. He shrugged, “He says most of his team hates you.”

“Well of course they do, Tobio-chan is on that team.” He said flippantly. “What about you? What do _you_ think about me?”

Kenma made an attempt at discretely moving away from Oikawa, very uncomfortable with the question. “Why?”

Oikawa grinned at him. “Curiosity.”

Kenma didn’t need to look at the grin to know that it wasn’t a genuine one. “No it’s not.”

“Does it really matter why? Don’t most people want to know what others think of them?”

“I don’t think I want to answer your question either way,” Kenma mumbled.

Oikawa pouted at him. “C’mon. You don’t have to worry about hurting my feelings; I just want to know.”

That certainly wasn’t what Kenma was worried about. He was more concerned with what Oikawa wanted to do with that information. He turned away from the shelf he was looking at to face another shelf, distancing himself from Oikawa without a word.

“I get the impression you don’t like me much.” Oikawa offered him a tiny smile, letting Kenma distance himself without following.

Kenma couldn’t say he didn’t like Oikawa exactly. He’d never done anything to make him dislike him other than stuff that Hinata’s told him, but Hinata was intimidated by most people so that barely mattered. “I mostly just don’t trust you.”

“Hmm. People usually talk to me more before deciding on that opinion. But I suppose I knew you were more observant than a lot of other people.” He put on his most dazzling smile.

“What did you need from me, Oikawa-san?” Kenma asked again, hoping for an end to this conversation.

“Nothing, nothing. I’m waiting for you to pick out two games, remember?”

Kenma narrowed his eyes as he slowly reached towards the game he’d come get. It was on sale, which was why Kenma had gone today to get it, but it was still decently pricey. “I don’t know what you’re trying to bribe me for, but if you’re willing,” He pushed the game into Oikawa’s hands, still slightly unsure if he wanted him to get it for him.

Oikawa winced slightly at the price, but still nodded. “Of course. I said I would after all. Is this it?”

Kenma nodded with a hesitant look on his face.

“Alright then.” He walked up to the counter and paid for the game, passing it to Kenma afterwards with a beaming smile.

Kenma looked down at the game, then back up to Oikawa, then back to the game again. “Oikawa-san why are you doing this?” He asked again.

“I want you to like me.” Oikawa answered simply, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kenma narrowed his eyes, “Why?” As far as Kenma could figure, there was no reason Oikawa needed to gain his favour.

Oikawa winked. “Now where’s the fun in giving away the whole thing?”

Kenma’s lips drew taut into a line. That did nothing to put him at ease.

* * *

“Heya Iwaizumi, how ya doin?” Kuroo grinned, rested a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Oikawa’s not here,” Iwaizumi answered.

“What? No, I’m here to see you.” Kuroo tried to smile in a way that wouldn’t seem too awkward or fake.

Iwaizumi looked at him skeptically. “Why?”

“What? I can’t talk to my crush’s best friend?”

“You can, but you’re usually so wrapped up in Oikawa when you’re here that you don’t, so again: why?”  

Kuroo sighed dramatically and wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Look man, sometimes you just gotta hang out with another bro. Nothing weird about that.”

“Is Bokuto busy today?”

“Is it _that_ weird that I feel like hanging out with you today? We’ve done that before-ish.” All of those times were when Oikawa was there, but Kuroo liked to think that it still technically counted, even if he was flirting during said times.

“The ish part is why it’s weird.” Iwaizumi sighed, resigning himself to having Kuroo around. “Was there something you needed?”

“The real question is if there’s anything _you_ needed. Need a workout buddy today?” Kuroo asked with a smile, glancing towards Iwaizumi’s gym bag.

“Sure  . . .?” Iwaizumi looked distinctly uncomfortable with the situation. He was used to Oikawa dodging answers like that, but he could get a better read on Oikawa, having known him longer than Kuroo.

“Sweet.” Kuroo was glad he’d anticipated such an occurrence and had dressed for exercise.

Iwaizumi finished his walk to the gym, casting suspicious glances at Kuroo along the way. “So, why are you so interested in hanging out with me today? You mentioned your crush on Oikawa, so it would make more sense to wait until he’s actually hanging out with me to do that.”

Kuroo put a hand to his chest, feigning hurt, “Can’t a man hang out with the dude he’s totally into’s best friend?”

“For that matter,” Iwaizumi continued as if Kuroo hadn’t said anything. “Why don’t you just ask him out?”

“Waiting for the right time? Patience is key,” Kuroo answered with a nod. There were other factors he wanted to make sure of too, like having his crush’s best friend actually like him.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but decided not to pursue that any further. “You’ll need lots of patience to deal with him.” Iwaizumi walked into the gym and headed for one of the weight bars. “Spot me?”

“You got it.” Kuroo watched as Iwaizumi benched what was probably the weight of two people and a child with only the slightest amount of effort. “And he’s not that bad. He’s… quirky.”

“So are criminals,” Iwaizumi grunted.

“His quirks won’t kill me. Probably,” Kuroo shrugged, “It’s cute when he doesn’t know how to shut up.”

Iwaizumi frowned. “I take it back. Don’t ask him out. He doesn’t need the kind of ego boost you’d give him.”

Kuroo knew Iwaizumi was only joking but he still frowned slightly. “Can’t always shower the man with praise. He can be too much of an ass for that sometimes.”

“I’m pretty sure showering him with praise is your main flirting tactic, so I don’t know why you’re saying that for my sake.”

“Sassy praise,” Kuroo corrected, “And he lights up when you compliment him.”

“He makes fun of me when I compliment him,” Iwaizumi replied, but he knew Kuroo wasn’t wrong.

“That’s probably him showing how close you guys are.” Especially since whenever he complimented Oikawa, it mostly resulted in a back and forth flirt war.

“I know.” Iwaizumi put the bar back on the rack and sat up. “You want to give it a shot?”

“Sure, as long as I can reduce the weight to just one person and a child instead of two.” Kuroo was already removing the clip and pulling off the weights.

Iwaizumi laughed at that. “Do it with however much you want, I was just offering to spot you, but hey, while you switch that out, you can tell me about why you really wanted to come all the way from Tokyo to work out with me without Oikawa around.”

“Ye of little faith, Iwaizumi.” Kuroo wiggled an accusatory finger at him before lowering himself down onto the bench.

“I'm best friends with Oikawa. What else did you expect? He's got saying a lot without saying anything down to a science, so I wouldn't rely on avoiding the question if I were you.”

Kuroo lifted the bar off the rack and grunted with slight effort, mostly to avoid answering Iwaizumi for at least a minute longer so he could think of a response. “Is it so weird that I wanna get to know my crush’s best friend a little bit better?”

“Kind of. It'd be less weird if you told me why. Or if you were dating him.”

Kuroo considered his options, and so far it seemed Iwaizumi was mostly fine with him asking Oikawa out. He just had to keep it that way. He decided on the partial truth. “Thought it'd be good to be better friends with his best friend.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why? I'm not the one you have to impress.”

“Aren't you?” Kuroo grunted.

“Nope. As long as he likes you and you treat him right, you and I don't have a problem.”

Kuroo grinned widely, despite the physical exertion, and placed the bar back onto the rack. It was like he hadn’t needed to do anything at all, which really, he hadn’t. “You’re an awesome guy Iwaizumi. We really should hang more or something.”

“If you want.” Iwaizumi shrugged. “Just try to be more upfront about it next time.”

“Dude, you’re around Oikawa all day. Shouldn’t you be used to not upfront?”

“Exactly. I don't need two of him.”

“Fair,” Kuroo shrugged, “Why isn’t he with you right now? I actually expected to run into him too when I tracked you down.”

“He said something about video games and you, so he's probably out harassing your best friend for the same reason you're here with me.”

Kuroo almost winced, “Kenma’s not gonna like that. He prefers more personal space than Oikawa usually gives. Good to know we have the same mind set though, I guess great minds really do think alike.”

“Great might not be the adjective I'd use.”

* * *

“Oh, hey, Kenma-kun, I just noticed the time,” Oikawa started, looking down at his phone. “Do you wanna get lunch?”

Kenma looked up from his PS vita just as his stomach growled. The idea of having lunch with Oikawa didn’t really sound appealing to him though. “Will you insist on buying again?”

“Kind of sounds like you don’t want me to. I didn't get you two games like promised though, so I'll make up for it with a meal instead.”

Kenma shook his head. He really didn’t like the idea of owing Oikawa so much, even if he offered. “No, it’s fine.”

“Don't worry about it.” Oikawa waved him off. “Where are we going?”

“Really, Oikawa-san. Please don’t buy me lunch.” Kenma hoped that the frown he was giving his vita showed just how much he didn’t want Oikawa to buy him more things. “Why are you following me around again?”

“I brought enough money to get two games, and you only got one, so it’s really fine.” Although, he hadn’t been expecting that one game to cost so much.

“Can you answer my question, Oikawa-san?”

“You haven’t answered mine, Kenma-kun. Where are we going to eat?”

Kenma had a feeling Oikawa wasn't going to answer his question until Kenma gave in. He heaved a sigh and pointed towards the closest fast food place. “Will you tell me why you're following me around today now? Is it about Kuroo?”

Oikawa let out a laugh that had a slightly nervous edge to it at Kenma guessing so correctly. “I told you. I want you to like me.”

“Are you planning on asking him out any time soon?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

“Don’t know yet. C’mon, let’s go eat.” He said, starting to lead the way.

“Why do you need me to like you if it's Kuroo you're going to ask out,” Kenma said quietly as he followed.

“I meant more in general. I don’t want you to romantically like me.” Oikawa corrected.

“My statement still stands. You don't really need my approval or anything to date him. He's smart enough to make…” Kenma paused to think about his words, “most of his own decisions.”

“But I want you to. I want to get along with his best friend if I’m going to date him.”

Kenma hummed in understanding, but didn't say anything until they were inside the fast food joint. “That's very nice of you, but I didn't dislike you to begin with.”

“You don’t?” Oikawa tilted his head. “You don’t trust me either though. And I don’t like that, because I want you to trust me when I say I won’t do anything to intentionally hurt Tetsu-chan.”

“I never figured that you would. You seem to only do that to people you have an agenda against. I only distrust you when you look like you're up to something.” Kenma decided grabbing a seat first to rest his legs was more important than getting food at the moment. He plopped himself down in one of the booths and hunched back over his vita.

“So . . . you’re okay with me dating him?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I didn’t think you liked me, so I wasn’t sure.”

“If it’s just that then you don’t have to worry, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa relaxed and gave Kenma a genuine smile. “I’m glad. I really like him.”

“You should ask him out.” It might give Kenma some peace and quiet since Kuroo had made it a habit of talking about Oikawa at any possible moment.

“I planned to, but I wanted your permission first. I’ll ask him next time I see him.” Oikawa grinned, getting to his feet. “Alright, what do you want to eat? I’ll go make the orders.” 

“A kids meal.” Kenma slid Oikawa a couple bills, silently telling him to not pay for his food.

Oikawa sighed but took the money. “You know, I was still gonna buy even though you gave me permission to date him, right?”

“Please don’t,” Kenma mumbled.

“Fine, fine~” Oikawa walked over to the register.

* * *

Later that night he showed up at Kuroo’s door, ringing the bell and waiting with a smile spread across his face.

Kuroo opened the door, dressed up in a way that clearly said he was about to go somewhere. “Tooru! I was just gonna head over to your place.”

Oikawa laughed. “Glad I caught you now then. Would have been awkward if you showed up at my house while I was at yours.”

Kuroo shrugged, “Nothing like spending quality time with Kenma,” Kuroo coughed awkwardly into his hand, “You didn’t happen to do that today, did you?”

“He told you?” Oikawa’s smile fell, he’d been hoping to surprise Kuroo.

“No. Iwaizumi did,” Kuroo chuckled, “Kenma came home and hasn’t said a word. He’s glued to the new game he got today.”

“Iwa-chan is a traitor.” Oikawa declared and then paused. “Wait, why were you with Iwa-chan?”

“For various reasons, but that’s not important right now. What’s important is what you came here to see me about,” Kuroo grinned.

“Well, you already know, which kind of kills my grand romance plan. I even brought flowers.” He pulled his hand from behind his back. “Wanna go on a date?”  He may have been blushing. Which was dumb. He’d asked out plenty of people before Kuroo. But he was still blushing. Great.

“Heck yes I do. Wait here,” Kuroo disappeared into the apartment for a moment and ran back out with a bouquet of his own. “You weren’t the only one planning to be mushy today.”

Oikawa grinned and leaned forward, pecking Kuroo on the cheek. “Great minds think alike.”

Kuroo grinned but just before he could respond, Kenma passed by behind him mumbling a soft, “Great is not the word I would use.”

“Kenma-kun! I thought we were getting along so well!” Oikawa protested.

Kenma simply shrugged and continued on his way towards the kitchen.

“Our best friends are too alike,” Kuroko sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say Iwaizumi said something similar.”

“Well, you can tell me all about it on our date.” Oikawa decided.

“Sounds like a plan.” Kuroo grabbed his keys and wallet and thrusted his bouquet into Oikawa’s hands, taking the one Oikawa had gotten for him and placed it on the coffee table to take care of later. “Let’s go.”


End file.
